


Get'cha Head in the Game

by Justwheezing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Basketball, Car rides, Coach Solo, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heavy dialogue, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Abuse, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is 17, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwheezing/pseuds/Justwheezing
Summary: The Wookiee Warriors are in need of a new coach after their old one retired, so when the son of the infamous Han Solo gets the role, will he finally lead them to the top of the league?Everybody struggles with their troubles, especially Rey who’s life is consumed by her previous abuse. So is Coach Solo just what the team needs to succeed? Or will he push them too far?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from a high school musical song, don't judge me. This is going to be quite a angsty fic because I can't write anything without it but I hope you enjoy <3

After her first day back in school, Rey kenobi and the rest of the team are getting ready in the girls changing room next to the gym for the first time this season. The conversation had drifted to them speculating who the new coach was going to be. 

Gwen, the centre of the team and also the tallest, was tying up her shoelaces whilst sitting on a narrow bench, opposite the lockers. “What if it’s a woman? We haven’t had a woman coach us before. Maybe that will get us to the top.” 

“No I doubt if it’s a woman Phas and I wouldn’t want a woman anyway. They’d be too bossy and bitchy.” Replied Jessika who played the power forward in the team. “But you know who I’d want, a young 7 foot hottie. I’d definitely make very session, wouldn’t you Paige?” 

Paige rolled her eyes, whilst applying deodorant underneath the orange and black team shirt. “I honestly don’t care, if they're better than that old git then I’ll be happy” 

Rey scoffed while putting her hair in her signature three bun style, “you really didn’t like him did you Paige?” 

“No he was terrible, I literally made like 7 shots from the three point arc and the little shit didn’t even care, but I think he got the idea when I didn’t turn up to his lame leaving party.” She huffed and threw the deodorant back in her bag. 

“Well Paige you're always making your shots so I don’t think anybody is surprised, you’re a bloody machine isn’t she?” When Rey looked at the rest of her team, they all nodded and Paige blushed. Everybody knows that she is a perfectionist and that she beats herself up a lot. It takes a lot of encouragement from all of them to show she is a vital role and they try to engrave in her mind they are all proud of her whatever happens. 

Rey has always liked that about their team, they may have their weaknesses but they all are great at their roles. Gwen has terrible attendance but can block almost every shot. Jessika loses her concentration and doesn’t have the best attitude but she has the most skills. Tallie, doesn’t play her best whilst under pressure but she’s the most versatile playe- wait where was she? They only had 5 minutes to get ready and she still wasn’t here. 

“Hey does anybody know where Tallie is?” Rey asked curiously. 

Everybody looked at each other waiting, but it was answered by Gwen’s phone alerting them that she was kept behind and would be there in no time 

It’s true when they say the biggest critic is yourself, personally Rey could write a whole list of her weaknesses which in that tells you her biggest downfall. Most of the time she’s thinks that she’s not good enough and that there are so many other people that are much better than her, which is what she was told by her old foster father every time their team lost or if she messed up. 

Plutt often punished her both physically and mentally, and he would make Rey cover up her arms which were covered with cigarette burns and scars from him and also some that she made herself. It was the most difficult year of her life. Rey never wanted to tell nobody, because somebody actually wanted her, well that’s what she thought anyway. Her parents had abandoned her so she never understood what love was like but she knew it was nothing that Plutt was given to her. 

Rey shook her head to try and get the haunting memories out of her head and made her way to the toilet. She changed into a black under armour skin which covered both arms fully and then their team shirt over that. When she started wearing it, a few of he teammates had asked her why she wore it but she just replied that it keeps her muscles warm and no one has asked her since. 

Rey heard the door to the changing room open and when she popped her head out she witnessed a very flustered Tallie, ripping her clothes off. Jess and Paige both helped her by loosening her trainers and getting her training gear out whilst she undressed. 

All the girls were fit and were never self conscious to change in front of each other. After one session they had come up to Rey to say that she didn't need to change in the toilet and that they would never judge her. It was nice to hear but she just couldn’t bare their pity if they saw her. It would be the absolute worst. 

In a record time of 3 minutes, Tallie was surprisingly fully dressed. Her hair wasn’t done but she was dressed. They stared for the hall whilst Tallie wrapped her blonde her up into a quick bun. Rey thought it looked cute. 

When they arrived, a very large man with long black hair that reached his shoulders, had his back to them. He must have heard the squeaking of their trainers against the polished floor but didn’t explicitly acknowledge their presence. They all stood in a vertical line behind where he was standing next to a rack of basketball and was shooting from the free throw line. Nobody wanted to interrupt him, he was so focused and it felt like years and the ball still hadn’t left his hand. 

Jessika who was clearly annoyed, coughed and his shoulders then slouched due to the interruption. The mysterious man straightened up, and before anybody realised he had turned around, catapulted the ball the air towards where the cough had come from. Jessika flinched and quickly blocked the ball with her palm, stopping it from potentially giving her a black eye. The sound of contact was loud and made Rey wince, it had to sting. 

The whole team are now looking at him with confused but amused expressions. “Think fast” was all he said and if Jessika was annoyed before she was full a rage now. 

A smirk began to creep on his lips when she picked up the ball and passed, well not passed Rey thought, she threw it at him, specifically aiming for his head. With quick reflexes, the man caught the ball with little fuss and that made Jessika huff. 

Rey had to admit he wasn’t making the greatest first impression but it was quite entertaining. During the altercation, Rey took in the young man in front of them. 

He was in all black, black Nike training top and long black shorts and of course black Jordan’s that must have cost about $300. Silly money. Here she was with the same trainers she has worn last season. They’re not totally falling apart but clearly she wasn’t the best dressed but nobody said anything about it. 

Rey had also realised that the top half of this hair had been plated quite messily but she found it adorable. When he was holding the ball, she was shocked when here eyes landed on his abnormally humongous hands that covered most of the ball. 

The man cleared his throat and then introduced himself, “I’m going to be your new basketball teacher, you can call me ‘Coach’ or ‘Coach Solo’ whichever, okay?” Rey has thought that that name sounded familiar, but her and the rest of the group nodded and he continued. “I expect nothing but 100% of your effort as soon as you enter this hall, if your not serious then walk out of that door and I’ll find someone else to fill your spot just like that” Solo had clicked his right finger and scanned their faces for any reaction but none of them gave of anything so carried on. 

“I expect everyone of you to turn up on time otherwise there will be consequences. If you miss a training session without warning then there will be consequences, if I see you messing around then there will be consequences, do you understand?” Again they all nodded, no one daring to say anything. 

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s going to be tough but that’s how we’re going to improve, what are we ranked right now can anybody tell me?” Searching their eyes he made contact with Paige and pointed at her to answer. 

“We’re 3rd in the league Coach” 

“And where would you like to be?” Searching the girls in front of him and pointed at Tallie who was now biting her nails, anxious she’d get picked to answer one of his questions. I think everyone would agree that he was a very intense man. 

“Um, we want to be ranked number one” she replied quickly now he was the one to nod. 

“By the end of the season were going to be the number one under 18’s girls basketball team in the league,” the girls eyes widened at the completely unrealistic goal and a few of them laughed. He ignored them. “All you need to do is believe in yourselves” his eyes locked onto Rey’s when he said that and her checks began to get hot. It was as if he knew her greatest weakness, looking down in embarrassment. 

“So I talked to your old coach and he ‘filled’ me in with where you're at now so I have a rough plan on what we’re gonna do. I’d like to see for myself though, he didn’t seem like he really knew what he was saying” They all gave a knowing look. 

Their previous coach, had led the Wookiee Warriors for almost 10 years but retired at the end of last year's season. Coach Skywalker was a laid back old man, who didn’t care if you were late and sometimes didn’t even realise if you had missed the session. In some way, Rey was glad that he had left . You could tell he lost the passion for the sport many years ago and never pushed the team so they never improved but didn’t fall down in the ranks. The rest of team liked him mostly because it didn’t take much persuading from their side to allow them to leave early or just let them play a friendly game where they messed around most of the time.

A farewell party was held, and most people turned up looking a bit nicer than what they wore to school to say goodbye to their coach. Fearing that nobody would get him anything, Rey bought a card for everybody to sign and after that night they haven’t seen him since. Rey knew that Ben would be different. 

“I have a few rules so listen carefully. Okay first, never retaliate against opponents or refs even if it is unfair or unjustified. Never fight back, always be the bigger person. 

You’re a team, never forget that so if somebody is down, you pick them right back up.

Lastly, always turn up on time and always turn up to sessions. If you have a cold you still come it’s not the end of the world, you’ll get over it” 

“If you have anything to ask then ask away now, but try and be quick so we can start soon” there was a pregnant pause, nobody wanted to speak but Gwen broke the silence . 

“Are you related to Han Solo?” It was then Rey had realised why his name was familiar.

Ben sighed deeply, of course this was the first question he was asked. His father was one of the best point guards in his 20’s and trained Ben everyday relentlessly when he was younger. His dad was brutal with his feedback which had ended most nights with Ben crying in the car on their way home. Han always used to say,  _ you just need to toughen up only then will I lay off a little.  _

Ben was made to wake up at 5am most days before school and train until he was sick and train until 8pm after school never letting him leave the hall without successfully making 10 shots in a row from the mid-court line. 

It was repetitive and draining but he was perfectly built for it and he was  _ very good  _ which in turn led him to become one of the best centres in high school and college. He did his job but in the back of his mind he still believes that his father cared more about his career in basketball than Ben himself. 

Clearly irritated, Ben replied bluntly “Yes he’s my father, any other questions?”

That had broken the ice and soon everybody, even Tallie, was asking a question to their new coach. It was like a quick fire round of questions and it was quite amusing watching Ben’s face become more irritated by their not so serious questions. 

“How tall are you?”  _ 6 '3 _ Rey nodded in response, it clearly correlated to his huge body. 

“Is it annoying as a man to play with longer hair because I don’t expect that you can, you know... put it up or anything” Ben gave a face that said  _ is that a serious question  _ but answered Tallie anyway.  _ Sometimes  _

“What position do you play” Paige asked.  _ Centre  _

“Do you have a girlfriend?”  _ No _

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Before he could answer Rey had turned to her with her eyebrows raised “Jess!” but she was returned with a genuinely confused expression.

“What! It’s 2019 nobody really cares if you're gay”Jess then turned towards him and innocently carried on “it doesn't matter if you're gay coach we wont judge you. Anyway why do care that I asked that question Rey have you got a problem with coach having a boyfriend?” 

A few of the girls started to smile and quietly giggle at where this altercation was heading. “Of course I don’t care if he has a boyfriend Jess, I'm definitely not judging coach but I just thought it was a bit of a personal question.” 

“Well he doesn't have to answer the question. I was just curious and he said we could ask anything we wanted but we’d totally suppor-”

“I’m not gay!” His voice was louder than when he spoke before and stopped Jess instantly.

They all looked at him, one of his hands were rubbing his forehead and Rey noticed his cheeks had gone a shade darker, the conversation clearly embarrassing him. 

“Well thanks for clearing up that your not gay coach” Within 5 minutes of talking to them, Ben has already found his least favourite player. Ben scanned their faces and every single one were grinning, clearly enjoying messing around with him. Well that was going to change.

“Okay 8 laps around the hall, no stopping” The smirk returned to his face when theirs had dropped, they all knew they were in for a tough session. “Go!Go!Go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real...

When two hours had passed, the team were red faced, gleaming with sweat and absolutely exhausted. They have never worked so hard in any session with Skywalker and it was quite embarrassing how long it took for their uneven breathing to get back to normal. 

They had ended with drills and all the girls except for Gwen were now laying on their backs, wiping away the sweat from their faces. Tallie was surprisingly okay as was Gwen. 

Jess was struggling to redo her hair up in a bun, her arms clearly weak now, Rey's legs feeling the same. All she wanted to do was rip of this stupid under armour skin off her body, it was horrible having it stuck to her skin like glue. 

As soon as they started to stretch and cool down Ben came over to give them some exciting news. 

“We’re not finished yet so get up and line up at the end of the hall” They all groaned in unison and Jess was the one to retaliate before Ben could leave. 

“But we’ve already done two hours, I don’t think I can physically do anymore” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I can even stand” Rey chimed in. Her arm covering her eyes whilst still on the floor next to Paige. “Me neither” 

“I did say it was going to be tough, maybe I would have let you go home by now if you hadn’t messed around earlier” he said firmly with his arms crossed, towering over the girls.

“It was all Jessica’s fault, why should we all get punished?” Tallie complained and gasped when Jess has slapped her arm for throwing her under the bus. 

“Like I said before your all a team so you do everything as a team and not all of you are as innocent as you think you are” he then looked at Rey, and they all knew that he knew that she kept undoing the girls shoelaces throughout the session. It was quite funny at the time but now they were all paying for it.

“What are we even doing anyway, the hall is gonna be closing in half an hour?” Gwen had asked even though she was the fittest she clearly wanted to go home. 

“Argggg I don’t even want to know” Ben was now staring at Rey with a displeasing look. She was rolled into a ball with her hands covering her ears, humming a tune to drown out any other noise. 

“I’m going to be measuring your fitness, so you’ll be doing this test every two weeks or so to see how you improve.” The test was something Ben called the multistage fitness test and it sounded like torture. 

Rey thought it would be a good idea to listen as she didn’t want to annoy her coach if she had to ask him again. She heard something like they had to run back and forth the hall making sure you get there in time for the beep, if not 2 strikes then you’re out. He said something like it gets faster and that there are levels or something but she turned towards the ceiling to find everybody making their way at the end of the hall. 

Suddenly in front of her was an outstretched hand, a very large hand to be exact and Rey stared at it for a moment. She realised that her coach was slouched over her offering to help her up so without hesitation she reached and grabbed his warm and calloused hand in a firm grip. 

  
  


Ben then yanked her up while placing his other hand on the top of her arm for extra support. Probably thinking that she was completely unresponsive, Rey then ended up colliding against his chest. 

Well that’s awkward.

She was so close that she could practically taste the deodorant that Ben was wearing. If she could smell him then he could most definitely smell the sweat that emits from her so she stepped back and scrunched her nose and quietly thanked him. Ben said nothing and let go of her hand making his way back to where her friends were. Rey could have sworn that the corner of his lips twitched but then again all the blood had rushed to her head. 

Rey trailed behind him, the situation must have given her an adrenaline boost because in no time she stood next to Tallie at the end of the line. 

“Okay girls, you can drop out at anytime but remember what I said before, I only want 100%. Once you’re finished come over to me and begin stretching but once you’ve finished you can leave.” They all nodded and Rey began to get anxious at the sudden pressure. There was no bloody way she was going to do well at this, no way.

She just hopes that Ben would understand that she’s already wrecked, and it’s not even fair anyway. Why do the test at the end of the session when they’ve already worked their socks off. 

Rey took a deep breath to prepare herself but to also push down the growing anxiety. The first beep sounded and they were off. 

After around 5 minutes, both Rey and Paige had developed a stitch in their side but it was understandable because Paige has asthma. They didn’t have to run fast at this point but it was just about bearable for her. 

After 8 minutes, Rey's ankles were aching and bright red along with the rest of her body. It didn’t really alarm Rey but she knew that in the morning she doubts that she would be able to walk. 

After 10 minutes, Rey was behind the reset of the girls shortly followed by Paige, then Tallie, Jess then of course Gwen at the front. This did wonders for her confidence, knowing that she was the weakest player of the team, she never wanted to believe it. 

_ You’re not good enough. You’re too weak. Why are you still on the team all you do is let them down.  _

Those were some of the things that Plutt used to always say and now she was just proving he was right, he would be so proud. She felt her eyes flooding but focussed on something else to stop them from coming. 

Rey glanced to the side to look at her new coach. He was watching them closely, analysing them, judging them, judging Rey. 

It was impossible to keep up and Rey was barely making each beep as it never stopped getting faster. By now everybody must have heard her uncontrollable wheezing and the hammering in her head deafened her. So much so she didn’t hear her coach tell her that she was out. 

“Rey, you’re out” Ben announced again sternly but Rey carried on ignoring him. She knew she missed at least 4 by this point but she didn’t want to be the first to stop. Nobody wanted to be the worst. 

“Rey Stop! You’re done!” she could hear the agitation and annoyance in his voice which made her heart ache. She didn’t do well with being shouted at. 

So Rey stopped because what was the point anymore. She’s probably going to be kicked off the team by tomorrow. She started to where the shout had come from and after a few paces she collapsed to the right of him, not caring that her face was flush up against the dirty floor. 

When Ben had finished writing her score in his black notepad he looked down at her figure. Her body was rising and falling faster than he’s ever seen and he was slightly worried that she was going to have a heart attack if she doesn’t at least try and get it back to normal. 

“Once you’ve done some stretching you can leave, don’t worry about the others” Ben said sternly, thinking that she could paced herself better. But he thought it was his first day so he probably shouldn’t try and completely kill them. 

“ I know it’s hard, you should start to feel better in a couple of minutes”  _ fuck you  _ Rey scolded in her mind once he heard the pity in his tone. The patronising prick had no idea. Rey sat up then not sparing a glance at her coach. 

Paige was the next to drop out and she looked as bad as she felt. They didn’t say anything to each other clearly too exhausted to speak. 

Rey was nearing finishing stretching and the others were still battling on. “How are they still going?” Paige wheezed, looking at them in astonishment. She didn’t reply but with great up got up and surprisingly made it to the changing room. 

She sat down and rested her head in her hands and then sobbed louder than before. Not only was she physically exhausted she was mentally exhausted as well. And to add salt to the wound, Rey still has a 20 minute walk ahead of her. 

Her current foster parent, Maz Kantana, is a really sweet old woman who can’t drive which is why she has to walk everywhere. Maz has a part time job but the two of them get by just fine, they may not have the best clothes or up to date phone or the nicest food but it’s home for her. She genuinely feels loved and that’s all that matters. 

After sitting in her sorrows for two minutes she began to get ready for the long journey ahead of her. Paige entered the room, shortly followed but Jess and then as she was leaving, both Tallie and Gwen passed her on the way out. All of them bidding farewell and congratulating her even though she was the first to drop out, so Rey took no notice. 

Rey lives at the other end of where the rest of the team which is why she never says yes or asked for a ride. Buses are too expensive with the excessive amount of travelling back and forth she has to do so that is out of the picture. Maz on Christmas had bought her bike and Rey welled up at the thoughtfulness of the gift. It was short lived however as it was stolen one night without her realising and it was then Rey learnt that crime was shockingly high in her neighbourhood. Even if Rey learnt to drive there would be no way in which they could afford a car. So her only option now was to walk. So that is what she did. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gives Rey a ride home after a tough session.

There was no way in which Rey was going to go unnoticed. Should she just turn around and go back home? Or would that make it 10 times worse for her next session? Knowing Solo it would. Despite the battle raging in her mind, Rey bit the inside of her cheek and sighed heavily before opening the entrance to the hall with a  _ creak _ . Great. 

So now, as she entered with her focus trained on her shoes , all eyes turned towards her which was unnerving to say the least. She continued until one accusing tone spoke to her and her head instantly snapped up to meet his gaze. 

“Can you explain why you’ve come in late Rey?” Ben scolded, his face not giving anything away except for his slightly knitted eyebrows. 

It wasn’t like it was her fault... well maybe it slightly was but he doesn’t know how fucking stressful it is right now. Rey barely has time to keep up with her school work. So when Rey was forced to go to detention because she forgot her homework, was it too much to ask for Ben to get off her back after the week she’s had. 

“Yeah I can. Somebody told me to go to hell you see. Couldn’t find it for a while… but now I’m here” The moment the words left her mouth Rey instantly regretted it and a flash of realisation sparked in her eyes. She hadn’t meant it to sound so harsh and bitter but it couldn’t be taken back; what was done was done. 

Well done Rey. You’ve really done it this time. 

“ _ Shit  _ s-sorry I-“ she opened her mouth to speak but Ben's snapping voice cut her off before she could carry on. “Shut it! I don’t wanna hear it, you can apologise to me all you want after the session but now start warming up” 

So Rey did what she was told with her head hung low. Best not anger the grumpy coach even more than necessary.

**

It had to be the longest two hours of her life. Perhaps it really was hell. Clearly irritated by her lateness, Rey was targeted by Ben throughout the session,  _ You need to be faster Rey… Why aren't you using your legs?... Rey wake up and focus… open your eyes…  _

What was his deal? The rest of the team sensed the thick air of awkwardness between her and their coach so they put their heads down and got on with the training. Rey really wasn’t in the mood for talking anyway.

_ _

Rey remained behind as everyone left, relocating herself right in front of Ben once the hall was empty. 

“I was expecting more from you Rey.” said a stern but familiar voice. All her confidence left her. She didn’t have the courage to look up and face her coach, not after this shame. In the background, chattering from the girls could be heard. God she wishes the ground would swallow her whole right now. 

“If you keep this up, I'm taking you off the team.” Ben sighed.

“What! no you can’t do that” 

“Look, for now you’re still on the team” Ben assured her. “But whatever is happening you need to sort it out. I’m serious about what I do and I expect you to do the same, do you understand me?” 

Rey couldn’t help the tears that began to cascade down her cheeks. 

It wasn’t a big deal but Rey usually doesn’t do well with angry people. Growing up in foster care, raised voices always made her panic, and I mean panic. She couldn't count the amount of panic attacks she’s experienced with all the hairs on her head. 

Rey met Ben's eyes when she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. He was so confusing. “I want you to get cleaned up and when your ready we’ll do some extra work. You need this Rey” 

“No I have to go now otherwise it will be too dark when I walk home.” Rey pleaded, hoping that he’ll understand and let her go despite her knowing that going against his rules has consequences. 

“You walk home? In this weather?” There was a hint of concern in his voice, Rey ignored him though. She’s used to her walks by now. 

“Yeah, so I really need to leave. I already hate it so I would prefer to actually see where I’m going.” Rey couldn’t handle this anymore. But before Rey could turn to exit, Ben’s other hand stopped her from moving away, his grip tightening.

“No you’re staying here. I’ll take you home.” 

“Umm are you sure? I don’t really feel-” 

“I’m not going to kidnap you Rey.” Ben explained, his eyes intense on hers. What a creepy thing to say. 

“Geez I know that, you didn’t have to go  _ there. _ I just thought if you were allowed to because- never mind” Ben must have sensed the awkwardness that he caused so he removed his hands and sighed. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go.

“I’m your coach, I’m just doing what’s best for you” Rey didn’t want to admit it but she missed the warmth. How can one man release so much heat from just a small part of his body? How would it feel to have those arms around her? 

No she couldn’t think of that. She hates him. Ben makes her life hell. 

“So I’m taking you home. No one needs to know” Everything that comes out of this mans mouth, she should be worried about. Does he realise how creepy he sounds?  _ I don’t think he does.  _

“Now go and I’ll meet you back here in five minutes” 

“But I-“

“Five minutes Rey!” 

**

It was practically pitch black when they exited the school gym hall, it was a relief that they didn’t have to sneak out because of the darkness but they still didn’t take any chances. If they were caught, Ben would certainly lose his job, and the rest of school life for Rey would certainly be traumatising, even if it was an innocent act.

Rey was tempted to ask for a piggyback ride on their way out, she certainly deserved it and also because her legs were about to give in. It didn’t take a genius to work out that they weren’t at that sort of stage of their relationship for that to be comfortable. Luckily, Ben’s car was parked close to the school. One of the many bonuses of being a faculty member.

The car was surprisingly comfortable. However a feeling of panic rushed through her, when she felt her lower half getting warmer. “I've put the seat warmers on, hopefully it’ll warm up soon enough”

So she wasn’t unknowingly pissing herself in her coach's expensive car. That’s a good start. Before her seat belt was even clicked in, they were on the road. 

For most of the ride, they drove in silence apart from the times where Ben asked where he was going and Rey replied with directions. 

Once they came to a stop at a set of lights Ben broke the silence.“You did well today.”  _ Did he really just say that?  _

“Are you serious!?” Rey scoffed, turning in her seat to face him with her eyebrows raised, completely shocked. “ _ You did well today. _ It didn’t really get that vibe. I don’t know if you remember this but we were at each other's throats for most of the time” He was unbelievable.

“At one point you were complaining because I was sweating too much. I can’t help that! I’ve always sweated a lot. It’s normal. I’m normal.” 

“Rey calm down. I just complimented you and all your concerned about is that I said you sweat a lot. Is that all you care about?”

“Of course not. Don’t you see what you do to me?.” Rey moaned. 

Ben turned his head towards her probably for the first time since getting in the car, his hands now gripping the wheel tighter. Those probably weren't the best words to use. Especially since she was alone in the car with him. How come every time she's around her coach she's a complete mess. 

Rey hadn’t quite realised the way it sounded but the look Ben gave her made her cheeks turn as red as the light which shone into the car.

“What do I do to you Rey? Be honest.” Ben asked, his low voice sounding curious and slightly amused.

Rey was torn between staying silent or jumping out of the car in response to his question. Ben still hadn’t torn his eyes away from her and was somehow closer than before, his hands now in his lap. Was she hallucinating?  _ Fuck it _ Shes dug herself into this awkward hole so she may as well tell the truth.

“Well you don’t exactly make me feel like I want to turn up. Most of the time I can’t tell if you just really hate me or if your overwhelmingly enthusiastic, but one things for sure it messes with my brain. I-I know that I’m not the  _ best _ player but because of you, it seems like I’m never doing anything right ” Ben just sat there nodding away whilst Rey continued to rant. 

“ Also some human decency would be nice, you know like a simple ‘well done Rey’. I don’t think that’s too difficult.” Rey explained, and Ben didn’t seem to be too pissed off by it. 

“So you’re saying that If I compliment you more then you’ll be encouraged to work harder ...?” 

“Yeah. That would be...nice I guess.” Did she sound desperate?  _ Shit _ . Rey was spending too much time with this man.

“Okay I’ll keep that in mind” Ben murmerd and continued driving once the light turned green. 

Rey knew that she was still 5 minutes away from her place when she asked for Ben stop by a random street. He didn’t know where she lived so there was no harm in that but she just hoped that Ben couldn’t see through her.

“You live here?” Rey nodded. She knew shouldn’t lie to him but she needed to get out of there. 

As Rey exited the car, Ben rolled down the window so they could still hear each other. “Thanks for the ride” Rey thanked him. 

“No problem, I’ll see you tomorrow” Ben replied while leaving over the passenger side so he was closer to the window. 

“And Rey..” His voice stopped Rey in her tracks. She spared a look back at Ben, waiting for his response. “I don’t hate you”

Rey wasn’t expecting that. Should she say thank you? Should she argue back? Should she say she didn’t believe him? But before Rey knew it, Ben was driving off leaving her alone in a street that wasn’t her own. 

**

Soon, she regretted not putting her training trousers over her shorts, the cold clearly getting to her so she placed her hands in her pockets and pulled up her jacket so it was covering her mouth in hopes to get warmer, she walked faster than normal in dead silence. 

She had only been walking for a minute and Rey’s heart was racing. The overhanging lights that occasionally worked were dead so she was particularly walking blind and also Rey still had to pass the dodgiest part of her neighbourhood.

Rey now picked up her pace, knowing that the faster she travels the quicker she’ll be out of there but by this point her whole body was running on scraps and her feet were dragging along the floor. 

It was the third time that Rey’s legs didn’t catch up with the rest of her body and in less than a second Rey fell harshly and landed on her hands and knees.  _ Great _ . This was all that Rey needed. 

The surface was rough to her touch and the slapping sound of contact made her cringe. She screamed with pain, feeling rocks digging into her legs and hands which was most definitely drawing up blood but Rey scrambled to her feet and wiped her stained hands on her shorts. 

Rey took off again, power walking this time until she made it to the comfort of her apartment and quickly unlocked the door with her key. 

As soon as she locked the door behind her, Rey rushed towards the bathroom, not wanting to see her foster mother because she knows Maz would freak out if she saw her like this. It was her own fault anyway. 

Once in, Rey opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed some antiseptic wipes to clean the wounds, starting with her hands and then her legs. The ones on her hands were sore to touch and Rey prayed to God that they would heal by tomorrow's session otherwise she was in for a painful ride. 

She stripped out of all her clothes, sighing in relief once the under armour skin was finally free from her sweaty body and popped in the shower. Rey turned the shower to the coldest setting. It was uncomfortable but Rey spent little time there. 

Her bedroom is small and cosy, only consisting of a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe tucked in the corner. Rey got dressed into her nightwear, put her phone on charge and made her way towards the kitchen. 

Rey searched the scarce cupboards, not surprised when she saw that they still hadn’t been filled since last week. She probably should go out sometime this week and get more food for them both and maybe a little treat for the week she’s going to have. It’s only been a few days and she’s already crumbling. 

Rey was a mess. And Ben was a big part of the problem. 


End file.
